Snow
by anodyneAvian
Summary: Young Loki awakes to find that it's snowing in Asgard. Brotherly Thor and Loki; References to Tales of Asgard.


It was rare to see snow, or rain even, in Asgard. But on this day, there it was, sparkling like diamonds under the light of sun. Despite the brightness of the day, it was chilly; just cool enough for one to faintly see each breath.

Loki sat on the window sill of his room, the breeze playing with his hair and depositing small flakes onto the dark locks. He watched the younger Asgardians play in the streets below. They were bundled up to keep out the cold but they also got soaked easily in the falling snow, though Loki briefly wondered why he wasn't bothered by it as much. After all, he was wearing what he would normally wear on days when there was no snow, let alone such chilly air.

"I was going to inquire if you had a part in this but you seem just as surprised as myself, brother."

Loki nearly fell off the sill in a jolt of surprise. He turned, though he knew whom the voice belonged to. He gave a dull look at Thor, before smirking slightly. "It's rather flattering that you would have thought that I could do something like this," he joked.

Thor just smiled. "I'm starting to think it was Amora," he said as he sauntered over to look out the window as well.

"Why her?" Loki frowned at the mention of his magic teacher.

Thor shook his head for a moment. "It's obvious you two are… close," He nudged his brother (luckily not too hard, or Loki would have fallen), a crooked smile working its way onto the blond's face.

Loki blushed softly, his face feeling abnormally warm. He hated it. Turning away from him so Thor wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing his little brother blush, he asked: "But why would she do this anyways?"

"I believe that she thinks you like snow."

It seemed likely enough. He didn't mind the cold, and liked it much better than unbearable heat. There was also a warmth that came with this snow. It was hard to explain but it felt more… welcoming than the snow in the wasteland that was Jotunheim.

They were silent for a long time, just taking in the view of a snow covered Asgard. Loki was the first to speak up. "Why we she pick today though… or any time, really?" He asked his brother, doubting to get a real answer. It was more of a musing, really.

"Don't you know what today is?" He brother was laughing at him softly. Loki blinked, a bit dumbstruck for a moment. Before he was given a chance to think, his brother answered for him.

"And you got mad at me for forgetting last year… and yet you forgot this time around," Thor grinned at him. "Brother, it's your birthday, remember?"

Loki felt embarrassed at his mistake. Mistakes were not his thing! He smiled nonetheless, face warm once more. "Thank you, Thor. I'm glad you remembered," he placed a cool hand on his brothers covered shoulder, smiling softly still.

They lapsed into another peaceful silence, something that was blissful and rare with a sibling such as Thor. The people below came and went, but what the two brothers where focusing on was the snowball fight below. It was almost like watching a reenactment battler, with forts and overdramatic 'deaths'.

After awhile the Asgardian children scattered, most likely cold and wet.

"I like this gift," Loki said idly. Thor nodded in agreement. That was a rare sight too see: Thor agreeing with someone.

"Would you like to see what I got you?"

Loki looked up at him curiously. He wondered what kind of gift his brother would get him. The more he thought, the more worried he got.

Thor stood up to his full height. He grabbing Loki's hand a bit too tightly as he pulled him up off the window sill and onto his feet. He brushed the snowflakes off his little brother's head, wondering why they hadn't melted yet. Thor just chalked it up to magic.

"I think you'll like it, cow," Thor said with obvious amusement.

Loki frowned faintly. Normally he would have been offended but now he was just curious. Since when was he a cow? He sighed. Thor's gifts were either really good or really bad, he figured.

"I hope so..."


End file.
